


What Brick wants...

by n0b0dy (slizy)



Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slizy/pseuds/n0b0dy
Summary: Brick is starting to feel things for Bob Barnard, things he shouldn't be. Needless to say, he's gonna indulge them.





	What Brick wants...

You can view [X](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f6a23f9de8c219b0c20e4f75eafd2588/tumblr_pdz46eqvgY1qk88rvo2_400.gif) and [X](https://78.media.tumblr.com/67f3b549338f98481c7164906ea0fd55/tumblr_pdd90cKMz71sz8civo1_400.gif) +[X](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1a80d84014421ed412bef020c11c6f99/tumblr_pdcv0yZkJM1sz8civo4_400.gif) for some help :)

 

Brick Armstrong was the golden boy of his high school. He was popular, the best player and star of his wrestle team, dating Magnolia Barnard, also one of the most popular -and hottest- girls of the school, and getting good grades. Everybody in school could only envy him, and wish their lives were only half as good as his. And the truth was, yes, his life was great. He knew that. And yet, ever since he had started dating Magnolia, something had changed. He was having strange urges, strange because they weren’t for his girlfriend, or any girl at school. It was for Bob Barnard, his girlfriend’s father.

Having always considered himself straight as an arrow, he didn't understand what was happening to him. He couldn't be gay ? He was a jock, a ladykiller. It must have been some kind of phase, right ? And yet, as he was lying around in his bed, he couldn't chase these thoughts away. Of course, being Magnolia's boyfriend didn't help. He was often at her house, where her father would always walk around shirtless, which only increased his arousal. Seeing his tan, muscle, carved, sweaty body aroused him more than seeing Magnolia topless. Of course, he couldn't tell her, but he decided trying something with Bob was worth the shot.

A few days later, he decided to go to the Barnard's house, knowing that Magnolia and Etta Mae were out and Bob was home. And of course, it was a shirtless Bob who greeted him when he rang. "God he's hot" he thought to himself.

"Hello Brick, Magnolia's not home" said Bob, a little breathlessly. "I was just in the middle of a workout."

"That's alright Bob, I wanted to speak with you as a matter of fact."

"Well come in then !"

As he entered the house, Brick looked around, smirking as he contemplated what he was about to do. He had thought about it a lot before coming, developing a plan that Bob wouldn't be able to resist.

He heard the door closing behind him, and regained composure. If he wanted this to work, he needed to exude confidence. "What can I help you with Brick ?" He turned around to face Bob who was leaning against against his sink, and slowly approached him. "Well, Bob, I recently started developing feelings for... someone I shouldn't be. What would you advise ?" 

A little surprised Brick was asking him for advice, Bob still tried to answer him. "Someone else than Magnolia ? Well, I would advise you to be honest with both my daughter and that person." 

Brick was now standing in front of him, their noses almost touching. "Even if that someone is...  _her father_  ?" he said, grabbing his crotch. Bob gasped, and Brick leaned forward to whisper in his ear "I know you want me. And I want you too. So just for tonight, you're gonna be mine." Brick wasn't completely sure of what he was claiming, but he knew that his confidence saying it would help him. To his surprise, Bob only nodded, too startled to say anything. "Good. Now I want you to take off your pants, and go get some lube". 

As Bob executed himself, Brick took off his shirt and starred at himself in the mirror, flexing his muscles. He felt proud "All that workout payed off."

Bob returned holding a bottle of lube in one hand, cuffs in the other. "I've had a thing for BDSM for some years, but Etta Mae never wanted to try it." Brick chuckled as he took hold of the cuffs "Is there anything else you like ?" -"Well, some choking, dominance and roughness" replied Bob. "Well, you're in for a treat" said Brick, smirking. What Bob didn't know is that Brick had always enjoyed being the dominant one in bed, and being rough.

"Now kneel." he ordered.

"Wha-" Before he couldn't finish his sentence, Brick had slapped him across the face. Bob gasped and held his face, rubbing it. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it without hesitation. Now, kneel."

Bob was astonished, but aroused. He had never encountered a partner who really dominated him. And he never expected that partner to be Brick Armstrong, Magnolia's boyfriend. But, truth be told, he had been attracted to the teenager ever since he and his daughter had hooked up, so he was gonna enjoy this moment.

"Now I'm gonna tie your hands behind your back. Is that okay Bob ?"

"Yeah Brick sure." Another slap. "From now on, you'll call me  _sir_. Is that understood ?" Brick said with vigor.

"Y- Yes, sir."

"Good boy."  _Good boy_. The thought of someone younger than him calling him that was making him hard,  _very_  hard.

"Now lean on the counter, I'm gonna prep you. But first, take off your boxers and put on your tie." Bob was surprised with the command, but did it anyway. He was now naked, only wearing a tie. He leaned on the counter, and felt Brick spread his cheeks, then heard him open the bottle. Next thing he felt Brick's fingers slowly opening him, and hissed. "Does it hurt ?" "Nah, I'll be good.  _Aaah_ " he moaned. Brick smiled : he had found his prostate. He hit it a few times, enjoying seeing Bob losing his composure. When he snapped back to reality, Bob realized that the way he was leaning exposed him to the outside world, seeing as there was a window in front of him.

"Brick"  _slap_  "S- Sir, shouldn't we close the curtains ? People could see us." he asked, not wanting everyone to know he was getting fingered by his daughter's boyfriend.

Brick leaned in and whispered in his ear "Actually, I find it more exciting. Let's hope nobody sees us." 

Judging Bob was ready, Brick aligned his cock with his hole. "Ready big boy ?" he asked. "Plea- Please, please, fuck me sir" said Bob, panting and needing release. Laughing cockily, Brick started to shove his dick inside Bob.

"Damn, you're tight. Try to relax" It felt so good to be inside of him.

"Shit, you're so big ! Fuck" Bob couldn't think straight, it felt so good.

Brick snapped his hips and smirked at the moans Bob was producing. He couldn’t help but moan himself, only now realizing that his plan had worked. What he had wanted for weeks was now _his_ : he was fucking Bob. Feeling a rush of adrenaline with that thought, he bit down on Bob's neck, enjoying his moans, then proceeded to slam into Bob harder, relentlessly. They were only getting started. 

Under him, Bob was coming undone, moaning loudly with every thrust of hips. " _Yes, YES SIR ! HARDER!_ " Seeing him like this was driving Brick wild, which led him to intensify his slamming. "Do you like that Bob ? Do you like the way I'm fucking you ? Tell me you like it ! Beg me fore more !" "Yes sir ! I love it ! Ple- please don't stop !"

Brick was really enjoying being the dominant one here. Leaning forward, he grabbed Bob's tie and started to pull on it. Leaning on the counter with his hands tied behind his back, Bob was helpless. Brick continued to pull on the tie so Bob's back was arched and air was being pulled from his lungs. "Do you like that Bob, being helpless in the hands of a teenager ? Me, choking you into submission ? I didn't have to convince you, you were so eager !" Hearing this humiliating speech combined with his lack of air was making Bob hard and leaking. He could only nod, and Brick let go of the tie. He didn't have time to catch his breath, as Brick was relentlessly slamming into him.

"Please, sir, I need to cum ! Please" Bob pleaded.

Brick's response was to slap him on the ass, enjoying his reaction. He then pulled on the tie again, putting Bob into submission again. "I shouldn't be surprised you enjoy this so much. After all, you were always such a whore. A whore for my cock" he whispered in his ear. Bob moaned. "I bet you'd like people to see you like this. Being fucked doggy style by your daughter's boyfriend. God, your cock is is staining the sink with pre-come. Do you like being the bitch ?" The tie was preventing Bob from swallowing, so he was drooling. "What do you think your wife would think if she saw you like this ? What about your daughter ? Or my father ?"

The degradation and the asphyxiation were too much too handle for Bob, who came gasping for air on the counter.

Brick came soon after, panting.

"Well Bob, that was fun" he said after a few minutes. "Now lick the counter clean." Knowing he had to obey, Bob started to lick his own cum, making sure to swallow every drop. When he was over, Brick was already dressed. "I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did Bob. And you can stop kneeling." he said smiling as he walked towards the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading. Would love feedback since this is my first. Also, english isn't my first language.


End file.
